


Our adventure awaits

by Scoobydoolmao



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Potions, Sally Face - Freeform, salary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobydoolmao/pseuds/Scoobydoolmao
Summary: Sal fisher was a ordinary boy except he would be if the world was, things like witches and wizards started appearing. Sal never liked them though sense he was around 3 that's when it happened, a low class wizard attacked the village he lived in(medos hill) he killed sals mom and he blew his face up. After that his father decided to move villages (akecos) that's where he met his bestfriends Todd,Larry, and ash We set off our journeys to complete quest. he decide to become a wizard and heal his face.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps/Phillip





	1. Chapter 1:A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The villages I name are all made up, BTW the chapters are gonna be short due to my laziness lmao. Also im gonna upload twice A week

"mhmmm" Sal mumbled laying in his bed then getting up to check the time, "must've fell asleep while packing" he sighed getting out of bed putting his prosthetic on. He left his room to find his dad but not to his surprise he was gone, his dad always left around 9AM he never knew why but he didn't care to question it.

"Might as well meet my neighbors" he mumbled to himself while tying his shoes then opened the door to his small cabin he and his dad lived in. 'This village Is really peaceful' he thought, while walking he saw a lady around his dads age he went over to say hi to her "uh, hello miss" kind of stuttering to get it out, Sal wasn't a shy boy he just didn't want to disrupt her. 

"huh, oh hello you must be the new kid living in the cabin. I'm Lisa how about you" she smiled "I'm Sal, Sal Fisher" after that They proceed to talk then she mentioned, that he should meet her son, she told Sal her address. they said bye to each other then Parted ways. 

Sal thought about how he should of ate something but whatever he finished up his thoughts when he reached the village house he knocked on the door then waited, he heard the door handle move then the door open to reveal a really tall boy, 'this must be him, he is kind of cute not gonna lie' he thought


	2. Chapter 2: Great Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing ages in this Au Sal is 17 Larry is 19 ash is 18 Todd is 17 I'm also blocking out cuss words sense this is for everyone to read oh the heights are changed to.Sal is Now 5'3 Larry 5'7 Todd 5,4, Ash 5,5 Sanity Fall Doesn't exist, Chapters are short due to laziness

the tall boy looked down to see Sal "what's a kid doing here at this time" he said still looking, at Sal "IM NOT A KID" Sal shouted "I'm 17, you must be larry your mom has told me about you" Sal smiled "yep that's me, well what's your name.

"I'm Sally fisher, but you can call me Sallyface or just Sal" he said. Larry bent down close to Sal's face, causing Sal to backup a little "Sally Face?.." slowly he started to stand up straight, "what's with the mask" his eyebrow went up, "its a prosthetic" Sal sighed as he got that out.

"oh I'm sorry" Larry said his eyebrow going back to normal, " its fine, lots of people make that mistake" Sal smiled "well do you want to come in" Larry smiled  
"yeah sure" Sal said as he went inside. 

Larry led Sal to his room "here we are" Larry sighed as he fell down on his bed, sal went and sat on the end of the bed, "so what do you do for fun around here?" "I paint" Larry said "wanna see some of my paintings".

Sal Nodded his head as Larry got up to get them " By the way, I think we are gonna be great friends"


	3. The Mysteries Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this fanfic in 5 months

As time passed Larry and Sal became great friends, Larry introduced Sal to some people, if Sal could remember correctly their names were Ash and Todd, they all seemed like nice people and Sal liked that about them. "Hey LarryFace?" Sal asked still staring at the book he was reading, "Yeah, what do you need?" As he put his paint brush down and wiped his hands on a piece of cloth, "See I never asked your opinion on this but what do you think of witchcraft?"

"I never really think about it, I Love the concept though, what about you?" I can't stand it honestly, Its the whole reason for the prosthetic."

The room went quiet as they both went back to doing what they were doing a few minutes before Sal asked that question.

"Well I gotta go Larry, my dads coming home soon, He doesn't know I come out and hang with you." Sal said getting up putting the book away.

"Here, I'll walk you to the door." Larry put the paintbrush down once again he walks behind Sal and opens the door over Sal's shoulders.

Time Skip

As Sal was walking home he stopped for a minute to look over at the pretty flower field, as he was about to walk about he noticed something from the corner of his eye

He walks over to the item, 'A book?' Sal thought, He picked the book up and held it up in a sun, He Runs His fingers one the cover of the pink book, The Gray Looking Title, 'Thats weird its not in English' 

' I should leave it but it seems so intriguing' , as Sal was about to leave the book where he found it, He stopped, He heard something in the distance.

In the distance where he heard the noise was a large forest, Sal looked into the forest and his eyes locked with two large red eyes, Sal grabbed the book and ran.


End file.
